The present application relates to a replaceable seal for watertight and fire-resistant sliding doors. More specifically, the invention relates to replaceable seals for sliding doors used in particular on board ships and rigs, and to be absolutely specific, the invention relates to such replaceable seals in connection with doors capable of functioning both as A0 fire doors and as watertight sliding doors. NO 151 477-B describes watertight sliding doors where sealing strips are arranged between the peripheral portion of the door and the door frame.
The door and sealing strips described in this patent are intended for use on board ships and offshore platforms where there are a number of openings which it must be possible to close in a watertight manner, for example, hatches, ports and so on.
In order to ensure a satisfactory watertightness around the peripheral portion of the door, the sealing strips must be compressed once the door has been closed, and this is achieved according to the patent by a Y-section with accompanying lip seals.
Recently, it has become a requirement that watertight doors of the type described in NO 151 477-B must also be fire-resistant.
In addition, it has been found that there is a need to be able to change the seals in a simple, fast and inexpensive manner when damage occurs.
It is an objective of the present invention to solve the problems indicated above and to satisfy market requirements by means of a further development and improvement of the technology described in NO 151 477.
Thus, the present invention relates to replaceable seals mounted on the outside of a Y-shaped support provided on the periphery of a door leaf, for watertight and fire-resistant sliding doors, in particular for use on board ships and rigs, and these seals are characterized in that they are trapezoidal in shape, wherein
the side of the intermediate length forms a surface of contact against one of the arms of the Y-shaped support;
the first short side forms a surface of contact against the upright of the Y;
the long side forms a surface of contact against fastening means, preferably washers held with nuts and bolts; and
the second short side forms the sealing surface of the seal against a door frame.
According to a preferred embodiment of the inventive subject, the replaceable seals are made of a rubber-elastic, watertight and A0 fire-resistant material.